


once I sink my teeth, your skin's not so tough

by agent_orange



Series: hanging on the hook of your splendor [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'll leave a tiny cut, there'll be a lot of blood.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	once I sink my teeth, your skin's not so tough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eudaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/gifts).



Between the twenty-five-page paper, an oral presentation, and three exams, Nate is bone-tired by the time finals week is over, running on caffeine and fumes and pizza. While his flight isn't until tomorrow afternoon, Brad has to leave campus at six AM, so he gets more coffee and powers through. If he goes to sleep, he'll miss seeing Brad before he leaves.

They're too tired to fuck; they spoon on Nate's bed, talking and watching movies. Brad keeps one hand on Nate's stomach, even when they order in Chinese, always keeping them connected. When it's time, he waits outside with Brad for his cab, and as it pulls up, he presses their lips together. The driver honks, and Nate can't let go

"I'll call," Brad finally promises, hefting his bags into the trunk, and Nate watches him disappear until the cab's just a yellow dot in a sea of early-morning traffic.


End file.
